Bad Reputation
by nerdysuccess
Summary: What happens when a two clients of Angel become interest more than just her services?
1. Chapter 1

Angel looks at herself in the mirror. Her light brown hair is down to her shoulder. She is waiting for her client to come in. He wants her to wear black lingerie and black stockings. Angel takes a deep breath. She is wearing black heels. As her light honey eyes turn to look at the door opening. Angel has a small smile until she hears a husky voice. "Please turn around ." Angel listens. She can hear him sitting down and Deming the lights down."How old are you?" Angel reply twenty two. "You are gorgeous.." Angel reply thank you. His dark blue eyes were looking at her up and down. She had curves to go days. "I need you to slowly turn around for me." Angel slowly turns around. She finally sees his face. He has a wicked smile."You have an exotic look to you. I want you to slowly come to me"

Angel slowly walks to him. His dark blue eyes connect to her as he looks at her. "I want you to give a lap dance." Angel nodded. "She slowly gets on his lap. His harsh hands go on her waist. She raises her eyebrows and move her hips. He tries not to moan. Angel tries not chuckled as she moves her hips one more time."So you know what you are doing." Angel smiles at him. He is about to touch her face and she moves away from his lap. She turns around and Angel butt touches his erection. Angel grabs his rough hands to touch her body up and down. Angel accidentally moans. He whispers in her ear "so you like this.." Angel nodded and she asks in pleading tone of voice."What do you want me to do next?" His husky voice reply I would love to fuck you but I want to bend down and touch yourself right in front of me. Angel asks are you sure?" His lips touch her neck and slight nibble."Yes sweetheart.. " Angel gets up and take a few steps away from him. She bends down. He watches, takes her black thong off . "You're beautiful.." Angel slowly starts touching her clit. She hears he pulling his pants down. Angel looks at the vertical mirror and see the client touching himself. Angel asks do you want me to help you? "No I'm good.." Angel smiles. His lustful look connects with her.

Angel sees him bite the wrap of the condom. He slowly puts on his erection. Angel goes in his lap. He moans as she teases the head of his penis with her vagina. She hears him moan as her hips go down harshly. Angel moans back. She starts to ride him quick and shallow. Angel hears his breath become shallow. Angel looks back at him . She notices he is trying to fight it. "Come on baby let it go.." Angel feels him grab tightly to her hips. She closes her eyes and thinks he is going to cum. Until he grabs her legs up and starts to ponder her. Angel gasps. "Tell me you like it.." Angel moans I love it. He chuckled. Angel closes her eyes and feels her body gets close to the high she loves. Angel lets out a whimper as she touches her breast. He kisses her neck and is about to bite her neck. Angel hears him let out a grunt. Angel has a small smile on her face."Do you want to know my name?" Angel reply no I like this way.


	2. Chapter 2 : Names

Angel was glad she at home and was on her tub fill with tub. She remembers her last client ask to stay for an extra hour. "I know it's going to cost me more." Angel asks what do you want to do? "Laid in bed with me?" Angel shakes her head."Why not?" Angel reply I don't do cuddling. "I don't want to cuddle.." Angel asks what do you want? His eyes light up. "I want to thank you.." Angel raises her eyebrows. "You don't get it, I'm a very lonely man and you show me a good time." Angel reply so did you. "Really? I thought you were going to put on a show.." Angel chuckled. "Just let me kiss every inch of your body.." Angel shakes her head. "Maybe a other time." As her phone rings Angel answers. "Yes.." Angel knows it's her boss Nikki. "I need you to do a big favor." Angel reply this better be good. "I have an important Client.. His best friend is paying double for you. He was express by you." Angel rolls her eyes. "I want to dress in a red silky dress .." Angel listens to her direction.

_A few hours Later_

Angel had finish getting ready. She looks like a lady sitting in a private booth. Angel wonders what this client's fantasy was. She looks serious as she drinks from her cup of wine in her table. She is waiting patiently. She sees a man in a black and white suit. He had gray eyes. Everything about him was attractive. Angel was intrigued. He sits across from her."Sorry for the wait." Angel nodded. He looks nervous. "Is this a first for you?" He reply yes I don't go on dates. Angel looks confused. She thinks her friend didn't tell him they hired a ..

"My friend Dean told me about you.." Angel connects the dots. The dirty blonde guy she was with last night. "So how does this work?" Angel reply, however you want to work, but don't tell me your name. "Why not?" Angel reply the less I know the better. "I'm not married.. I'm divorced.." Angel notices his eyes show hurt. "Why would someone divorce you?" He smiles. "She got bored of me.."Angel looks shocked. " I don't know what to think of you.." Angel smiles. He drinks from his whiskey. Angel reply Do you have any fantasy ? "No .." Angel ask are you sure?

She notices he takes a long pause. He feels her hand slowly touch his thigh."Yes.." He takes her hand off him. "So you don't like people to touch you?" He shakes his head."Then what is it?" He reply my family taught me to conservative. Angel reply so did mine. He has a smirk on his face. Angel reply I'm serious.. If you could break the rules. What would you do?"


	3. Chapter 3: Let go

Angel wonders what he is going to say. He looks like he doesn't know what to say. "I always want to know .." Angel notice he is blushing. She asks what is it? Angel notice he is looking at her full red lips. "I don't kiss .." He smiles. Angel looks at him and moves closer to him. Without him thinking he pulled her into an intimate kiss. His hands touch his face. Angel would normally pull away, but he was a good kisser. She kisses back passionately. As he pulls away."My name is Roman.."

Angel reply What did I say about names? "Sorry I couldn't help it." Angel pulls him to kiss. Roman smiles and they start to kiss heavily. Angel goes from kissing his lips to his neck. "So Tell me what you want?" Roman didn't reply. Angel slowly kept kissing his neck tenderly. He lets out a quiet moan. Angel smiles and decides to give him something he wouldn't forget. She goes under the table. He asks what are you doing? Roman jumps when she unzips his pants. "Please stop.." Angel thought it was funny how his body was saying otherwise. Angel with her mouth puts a condom on his penis. Roman tries to think this wasn't happening. He knew this was so wrong. As her tongue is licking the head. Roman tries not to moan. She slowly kisses the head. Roman bites his lip. Angel slowly starts taking to him in his mouth. Roman was trying to act relaxed but he almost lost it when all of him was in her mouth.

Roman grabs to the edge of the table. She keeps bobbing her head up and down. Roman closes his eyes. He knew this was so wrong, but he likes it so much. Angel knew he was going to lose soon. As Roman breath was getting short. He sees a colleague coming to him. "Please stop.." Angel is not listed. She goes faster. "Hey Roman.." Roman reply hey Seth. "What are you doing?" Roman reply I was on a date. "Where is she?" Roman reply in the bathroom. Seth nodded."Maybe next time I can meet her." Roman nodded and as Seth walks away. Angel feels Roman cum uncontrolled. Angel gets out under the table. Roman looks at her guilty"Was I that bad?"Roman shakes his head. Angel grabs the napkin and cleans her lips. Roman was trying to calm down. Angel asks seductively Is there anything else I can do for you? Roman drinks from his whiskey. Angel waits for him to speak."We have to get out of here."

Roman and Angel make to the hotel room. Angel closes the door. Roman looks nervous as he is a few feet away from her. He takes his tie off and unbutton his shirt. "I'm not very experienced." He takes his blazer off. Angel walks to him. She looks at him and touch his chest. Roman can't look away."Do you want to unzip me?" Roman nodded. She turns around and his cold hands touch her. Roman smiles as he sees lingerie. Roman without thinking touch her ass as Angel takes her underwear off. Angel notice he took his hands away after a few seconds. She grabs his hands and puts on her breast. As she unhook her bra and turns around. Roman smiles.

"Do you still don't know what you want ?" Roman reply I have an idea. "What is it?" Roman reply I want to ask to take control. Angel nodded. Roman smiles as they undress each other and make the bed. She is top and Roman looks at her. "Let me explore your body." Roman smiles as their lips meet once again. This time Angel adds tongue before biting his lower lip. Roman moans as she kisses his neck and touches his chest. Angel was enjoying this kissing his body. As she did for a few seconds. Roman puts the condom on. Angel grabs his penis and makes touch her clit a couple of times. Roman felt how wet she is. He lets out a whimper as she slowly guides him inside. Angel sees him nervous."Touch me anywhere you want?" Roman's hands go to her hips as she moves them up and down. Angel is moaning and she puts his hands on her breast. Roman moans quietly.

Angel smiles at him. Roman pulls himself half way up. She looks at his eyes. Angel pushes her right breast to his mouth. Roman is slowly starting to suck it. Angel runs left hand through her hair. Angel was moaning loudly. Roman switches breast. Angel was in heaven. She knew he was supposed to be enjoying it, not her. It was all about him. That was her job. Angel was about to cum when she stops moving. Roman look confused."Roman I need to talk to me.. " Roman raises his eyebrows. "NO there something else you want." Roman shakes his head. Angel gets off him. Roman whined and he follows her. Roman accidentally grabs her roughly. She ends up on all fours. Angel guide him inside of her."Take control.." Roman stays still. "Be as rough as you want." Roman slowly start thrusting in and out of her. Angel can tell he is enjoying himself. Roman grabs her hair roughly."Yes baby.."

Roman smacks her butt. Angel moans louder. Roman is taking control. Angel knows their sounds are echoing the room. There are wrap in pure lust. Roman is making up for lost time. Angel feels Roman now kissing her lower neck. She arches her back. Roman touches her breast roughly. Both are breathing heavy. Angel is about to lose it in any seconds. Roman pushes her down on the bed. He has grabbed her waist roughly. As Angel feels her abs tighten. Roman lets out a loud grunt.


	4. Chapter 4: date

Angel couldn't believe the wonderful night she spends with Roman. They didn't even get any sleep at all. Roman wouldn't let her. Angel didn't mind. As she lay in bed and closes her eyes. Roman walks into his job. Dean asks how was is it ? Roman reply I don't want to talk about it. Dean raises his eyebrows."Did you not go thru it?" Roman drinks his coffee. "Roman!" Roman reply I did. "Then what's the problem?" Roman reply I didn't get any sleep last night. "That's my boy.." Roman shakes his head. "What did you guys do?" Roman reply whatever came natural to me. "Which is? Having sex with lights off? Having sex on Tuesday and Thursday?" Roman looks irate. "I was playing with you. Have a sense of humor."

**A few hours Later **

Angel gets a call from Nikki. "I need tonight .." Angel reply no. "Why not?" Angel reply I'm tired. "It will be a short date." Angel shakes her head. "NO not tonight." Nikki reply I will pay you double like last night. Angel didn't let Nikki about spending the time with Roman's last night.

As Dean was sitting on the bed. He sees Angel walking in. He smiles at her. Angel jumps when she see her. "Hi.." Dean reply it's nice to see you. Angel takes her coat off. Dean licks his lips. She is wearing see thru bra and panties. Angel walks to him. Dean smiles and his hands go to touch her hips. "Do you want to sit on my lap?" Angel nodded. She sits down. He smiles as her arms are wrapped on his neck.

"So angel it's your name?" Angel is taking by surprised. "Roman told me .." Angel reply your name is Dean. "Yes it's .." Angel nodded. "Is there anything off limits?" Angel reply yes, you read the contract. "So no girl on girl.." Angel reply Yes, I'm not into other woman. Dean asks what about another man? "Yes but more like one watch me have sex with their boyfriend." Dean raises his eyebrows. He looks gross out. "You ask?" Dean chuckled. "So what do you want me to do for you?" Dean touches her face. She slowly pulls away. "I want to have sex with you in the balcony.." Angel reply that's a first. Dean eyes light up. Angel gets off his lap and grabs his right hand. Dean and Angel look around. "It's beautiful outside." Angel nodded. Dean slightly goes behind her."So nothing has gone inside your ass ?" Angel reply no and yours? Dean chuckled. "Hell no.." Dean turns Angel turn around. His baby blue connects with her light brown eyes. "It's my turn to pleasure you.."


	5. Chapter 5 : I wish

_Dean was between Angel legs. She was breathing heavy and her legs were shaking. Angel was accidentally pulling on his hair. Dean smiles as he hears trying to fight her moan. **"Please stop** .." Dean doesn't listen he keeps going until she push him away. "You taste lovely." Angel was pink. She mumble you are good with your tongue. Dean chuckled. "Do you want to let you catch your breath?" Angel nodded. They sit down the chairs in the balcony. "When did you start?" Angel reply a couple of months ago. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Angel reply I don't date clients._

Dean has a smirk. " I doubt you would look at me in the real world." Angel reply we lived in the real world. You are attractive. Dean smiles. "Ever slept with ugly guy? " Angel reply _**I have**_. Dean nodded. Angel ask have you always being with other hookers? Dean reply **_I have_**. Angel ask do you have a type? Dean shakes his head."All right enough of the small talk Dean.."

Dean smiles as she gets on top him. Angel hangs him a condom. "Have you ever done without?" Angel shakes her head. Dean reply I don't believe you. **_"Like I care.."_** Dean grabs her neck aggressively. He thought she would flitch. "Are you into it?" Angel shakes her head. Dean reply too bad we could have fun. Angel is glad when he lets her go of her neck. "Have you ever been spank?" Angel reply only when I'm bad. Dean smiles. Angel has a smirk on her face. She slowly guide him inside. Angel arch her back. Dean grabs her tightly and goes straight to her breast. Angel moans. Dean buried his face in her chest like a wild man. Angel giggles and looks at him. Dean has a cheesy smile. His mouth goes from her breast up to her neck. He is nibbling.**_ "I wish I could mark you!"_**

Angel reply maybe next time. Dean let out a whimper. Angel right hand starts to touch his balls. She starts to ride him faster. Dean is about to lost it. Angel smiles. As she thinks Dean is about to cum. He stops her hips from moving**_. "I call the shots."_** Angel notice his serious. Dean makes her stand up. "Go on your knees."

Angel listens. Dean looks at her with mean look. "Suck the life out of me." Angel's hands touch his thigh. Her lips slowly go to his penis. Dean enjoys seeing her head bob up and down. "Can you deep throat me?" Angel takes every inch of him in her mouth. "Damn... who thought your pretty little mouth can open that big?" Angel knew he wouldn't last longer. She could feeling him twitching in her mouth. Dean pull out of her and pull her up. He pulls for a sloppy kiss and she wraps her legs on his waist. Dean thrust roughly inside of her. Angel moans and she looks at Dean as he lets out a loud whimper.


	6. Chapter 6 : Damage Goods

_A few days Later_ _Angel was enjoying being near the pool. Her best friend Amanda __looked at her."Where have you been?" Angel reply work. "What is with all the bruises?" Angel reply I get physical. Amanda chuckled. "How is your brother?" Angel reply good paying her hospital bill. Amanda knew her friend hate talking about her family, especially her brother. "I'm going to visit him!" Amanda asks do you want to go with you? "Noo I will go.." _

Roman works in a children's hospital. He likes kids and it made him feel good. Today he was working with a cancer patient. As he plays with them, he notice one little kid is missing."Where is Leto?" The nurse reply his sister came to visit him. Roman nodded. He wonders who was his sister. As he played the kids and they went to their rooms. Roman decides to see Leto. Roman walks into his room. He sees Leto laughing . Roman does a double glance. "Hi.." Leto reply hey roman. "Have you met my sister?"

Roman reply_ I don't think so._ "Oh her name is Angel.." Roman shakes hands with Angel. She gives him a small smile. "Leto is a special boy." Angel reply are you sure about that? Leto laughs. Roman notices the bond of Angel and Leto. "I was just checking on you." Leto smile at him. Angel looks at her younger brother. "Angel Roman is a nice guy." Angel nodded. Roman tells them to have a good day. He walks out of the room.

Angel bond with her little brother. She loves to him smiling. It means for a few seconds he was not in pain. She sees her Leto is getting tired. Angel kisses her little brother on the forehead."I will come back in two days." Leto eyes light up and she slowly walks out. Angel smiles fade. She decides to look down on her phone. As she keeps walking Angel bumps into someone. "Baby girl watch where you are going?" Angel looks confused. Roman smiles. Angel smiles at him. "How is leto?" Angel reply good he is tired though. Roman asks do you have more siblings? "No he is my only brother." Roman frowns. "Do you want to grab something to drink?" Angel shakes her head. "It can be just be a simple coffee." Angel reply I can't ."Why not?" Angel reply I have to work. Roman faces change**_. "Yeah .. Roman finds a girl to be with you that deserve you."_** Angel is about to leave. Roman stops her. He asks why can't it be you?**_ "because I'm the definition of Damage goods."_**

**_P.s Reviews and Comments are appreciated :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Rules

Angel tries to calm down before see a new client. At she looks in the mirror her makeup was gone. She touches her face. Angel takes a deep breath and steps out of the bathroom. She calls Nikki and tells her I need a personal day. Nikki at first say so no then she finally agrees.Angel decides to go out and go to a small cafe. She walks to the cafe a few blocks away. Angel is wearing a big sweater and black leggings . As she drinks her coffee and day dreaming. She looks up and sees Dean coming in. He looks at her for a few seconds. He comes her way."Can I sit with you?"

Angel reply no. Dean sits across from her. "Are you all right?" Angel reply no I want to be left alone."So you came to the cafe?" Angel reply yes. Dean has a smirk on his face."What has you so upset?" Angel reply life."Tell me about it.." Angel drinks from her coffee. Dean tells her he hopes she feels better. Angel smiles and gets up. "have a good day dean." Dean sees Angel leave and as was about to get home. Roman comes out of his car. He smiles at her. Angel smiles back. "Your brother told me to give a letter." Angel reply thanks. Roman gives it to her. Angel is about to walk in her apartment."Can I come in?" Angel reply sure since you break all the rules. Roman chuckled. He walks in and see a simple apartment.

"Do you want something to drink?" Roman reply no I'm good. Angel smiles and they both sit on the sofa. "You have a nice place." Angel reply it's all right with a lot of yard sales. "So you pay all of Leto bills?" Angel reply yes, that is why my job comes in handy. Roman wonders why she was escorted before today. "I try to work two jobs and I was barely surviving." Roman nodded."Can we not talk about my brother?" Roman reply what do you want to talk about? "Anything?" Roman smiles at her. "Why did you tell me you were damage goods?" Angel reply do I have to explain myself. Roman raises his eyebrows. "I'm not supposed to open about my private life to my clients." Roman reply right now I'm not paying you. Angel looks uncomfortable. "I don't want to open to someone." Roman asks why not?"I'm used to open to people. Every time I do they leave." Roman reply I get it. I loved my wife dearly and she left me. We were together for ten years. Angel moves closely to him. She touches his face tenderly. "It's her loss." Roman smiles at her. Angel looks at him and pulls him for a tender kiss.


	8. Chapter 8: Crazy about you

_Roman and Angel were making out like teenagers on the sofa. Angel pulls away and giggles. Roman looks at her as she is about to pull away from his lap. Roman doesn't let her."You are not getting away." Angel reply watch me. Roman laughs as she gets off his lap and looks at him with a smile."You sure prove me wrong." Angel takes her shirt off."So my room is this way." Roman playfully reply I'm comfortable right here. Angel is about to unbutton her pants. When Roman gets up and picks her up on her shoulder. Angel giggles._

Angel couldn't take Roman off her mind. As she is now walking into the hotel room. Angel eyes get wide as he sees him sitting across the room.**_"You miss me?"_** Angel shakes her head. Dean chuckled. "Do you feel better?" Angel reply, yeah I have a good talk with a friend. Angel tries not to remember rolling around in bed with Roman. Both were being silly and stupid.

"Good because now you are with me." Angel nodded. Dean watches carefully as she takes her coat off. He licks his lips as he sees her in all red lingerie."Get out of your lovely lingerie." Angel nodded. She runs her hands to her hair. "Come to me." Angel slowly walks to him. Dean smiles at her as he stands up. Dean looks her tenderly as his hands touch her up and down."You know you have me going crazy for you." Angel thinks he is joking. "Lay in the bed for me."

Angel lies down in the bed. She waits for him to go on top of her. Instead he is looking at her up and down. "aren't you going to join me?" Dean reply not yet I want you to play with yourself. Angel smiles at him. She slowly starts touch her body up and down. Dean bites his lip as she opens her legs. Angel looks at him and move her hand up to her breast. She slowly massages her breast."You still don't want you join me?" Dean chuckled. He takes his black shirt off. Dean goes on top of her. He kisses her neck. Angel slightly moans. "Can I mark you?" Angel reply no. Dean reply soon I will. Angel moans as his mouth goes into her breast. Dean is licking her left breast while massaging the rest. Angel closes her eyes. Dean switches breast. Angel lets out a high pitch moan.

Dean slowly moves away from her breast and kiss her stomach. Angel tells him to let him take care of you. Dean shakes his head and gets off her. He pulls her down to the edge of the bed. Angel looks at him. He puts her legs about each side of his shoulder. Dean looks at her lustful and God himself inside of her. He lets out a loud moan. Angel whimpers. Dean has a smirk as he thrusts in and out rapidly. Dean loves how her breast was moving up and down.

He notices she was slowly touch her clit. This turns him on more. Angel is about to close her eyes. Dean feels her walls contract. He slightly smack her right hand that is touching her clit. Angel smack him back. Dean chuckled and decides to put her legs down from his shoulders. Angel moans as he kisses her neck and pins her down. "Harder Dean.." Dean listens Angel wraps her legs on his waist. She knew he was so close.**_ "We have all night."_**


	9. Chapter 9 : Knock

_**A Day Later **_

Roman was in his office. He wants to see Angel but he wonders when he could. They have been texting. Roman knew he should stop thinking of her, but he couldn't. As he was daydreaming. He hears a knock. "Come in." Roman eyes light up as he Angel coming in. She has a loose black dress on. Her hair is in a ponytail. "I was thinking of you." Angel slowly close the door. "I just came from visiting my brother." Roman reply I heard he is doing good."Yes he is." Roman love with she had a big smile. He decides to get up from his seat. Angel gives him a big hug. Roman has a big smile as he pulls away. Angel decides to lock the door. Roman raises his eyebrows. "I know the last time we were just kissing and you got called in."

Roman reply yes it's part of my job. "We have some fun." Roman reply I can't leave the office. "Angel reply I know. She slowly bites her lower lip. Roman eagerly pulls for a kiss. Angel kisses back passionately as her hands wrap on his neck. He pulls away a few seconds later. He takes his shirt off. Angel looks at him up and down. Roman picks her up and her wrap her legs about his waist. He place on the edge of his desk. Angel runs her hands up and down his upper body.

"Roman tell me what you want from me?" Roman reply I have too many thoughts running threw my mind. Roman kisses her tenderly before going to kiss her neck. Angel moans. Her small hands are touching his crotch. Roman moans. He lets her unbutton his pants. Roman pulls away from her. Angel looks confused. "I don't think we should do this here." Angel reply why not? "Someone can hear us." Angel reply I made sure your nurse left for lunch.

Roman is still thinking about. "Don't you realize how hot it will be to have sex in this is an office?" Roman chuckled. Angel is taken back when he eagerly comes back to her. Roman unbutton her dress from the front. She is wearing a see thru black bra. Roman licks his lips. Angel looks at him lustfully and give him a condom. Angel waits for him to put it on. After Roman rolls on his penis. He makes his penis touch her wet folds and tease her by touching her clit. Angel moans. Roman slowly guide himself inside of her. Angel moves her hips with Roman thrust. Both let out a moan. Roman doesn't want this not to end. He thought it was hot and wrong. "Please don't stop. Roman tells her there no way I'm going to stop. As Angel was about to let out a high pitch moans. They heard a knock on the door.


End file.
